Journey
by UniqueCrazyWeird
Summary: Tris Prior, who now usually goes by Journey, is surviving a zombie apocalypse. There will be many twists and turns. And her past may come back to bite her. WARNING: I probably won't be able to update often.


I stare out looking at the remains of my old home. My straight blonde hair blowing with the wind. The sun is shining in my face making my blue eyes strain to see. The town that I once lived in was gone, teared apart by those...those monsters. Everyone used to joke about the zombie apocalypse, but when it came to life no one was ready. No one thought it would ever happen. No one had planned for it to happen except for some crazy folks that no one will ever day the zombies came is a memory that will never go away. I still remember every moment, every move I made that day.

I was 14, and I acted like a typical teenager, or at least I think I did. I wanted to do everything I could while I was still young. I was adventurous, curious, and most of the time reckless. It was my with the world. It felt like everything was going with me.

It was the day of my soccer tournament the final game. This game would decide if we got first or second. I was pretty confident that we could beat them because we haven't lost game. We were at our final seconds and the score was 1-1. I dribbled the ball up the field trying to tune out the cheers of my name. "Tris! Tris! Tris!" the crowd screamed. The other team's players crowded around me trying to take the ball. I dribbled it up the line until I finally found an opening. I passed it to one of my teams best shooters, Molly. Molly is an overall bitch, but you can't deny that she is amazing at making goals. She didn't disappoint this time either. She kicked the ball hard, so it went flying through the air. It went over the goalie's head, and bounced off the net. My team cheered, and then the whistle was blown signifying the end of the game. We had won!

I was ecstatic all the way home. I had been bouncing in my seat talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. My dad just sat there and shook his head at my antics. I just couldn't believe we had won.

We had finally gotten home thirty minutes later. As soon as I got home I ran inside to tell my dogs about my win. My mom left when I was younger, and I'm an only child so the only living thing that I could brag to was my dogs. I had two dogs. I had a husky named Storm. She was a cuddler and loved attention. Then I had my protective German Shepherd name Blackjack. He would do anything and everything to protect me and my dad.

I laid down on my dogs' beds and talked about my game. I laid my head on Blackjack's stomach, and Storm snuggled into my side. I mentioned every little detail, but I never finished because I fell asleep.

I was woken up by Black Jack. He was barking like crazy. I got up to go check it out. Blackjack popped up as soon as I lifted my head off of him. I followed him to the front window, and what I saw I would never forget. There were dead people walking everywhere. They were feasting on people in the middle of the street. They were even breaking into people's houses. It looked like a scene taken out of a zombie apocalypse movie.

I backed away from the window and closed the curtains. I locked every window, and door leading outside. Questions were eating away at my mind. What was happening? How did this happen? What are we going to do? Where is my dad? Wait, where is my dad?

"Dad! Dad!" I yell out. My words echo around the house. I walk around the first floor looking everywhere for him. Is he still asleep? As soon as the thought came to my mind, I dash upstairs, and burst into his room. Of course he's laying in his bed sleeping soundly.

"Dad! You have to wake up. Something freaky is going on!" I say urgently as I shake him awake. He sits up rubbing his eyes and yawning. It's obvious that he doesn't realize the urgency in my voice. "Dad! There are dead people walking around outside!" I yell desperately trying to get him up.

"Is this one of your nightmares again?" he says slowly getting up.

"No Dad this is really happening. Come look outside," I reply pulling him up. Once he was up, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards his bedroom window. "See."

He stared out the window in shock. I tried to pull him away because we had to leave the house, but it didn't work. A few moments later he came to his senses. He turned to me and said, "Go get your gun."

I run out of the room and down the hall to my room. I slowly open my door and peek inside. I breathe a sigh of relief seeing that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in there. I then walking into my closet and push my clothes out of the way. I see the small button hiding behind them that opens my secret. I press the button and wait for the wall to slide away.

I keep all of my personal stuff in that secret room. Now that I think about it, it could've been the perfect bunker for us. Anyways, I kept a lot of stuff in here like my mom's stuff that she left behind. Most importantly, I kept my one and only gun in here. It's a 22 rifle with gold plating. I'm not much of a fan of guns, but my dad thought it was always important to know how to shoot one. I'm glad he did now.

I grabbed my gun and all of my ammo and ran to go find my dad. I found him in the kitchen packing food into two backpacks. "Dad, what are we going to do?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

He turned around and when he saw my expression, he came over and wiped the tears off my face. "We're going to live," he said reassuringly.

"Why? Why should we live in this? Why would we want to?" I ask him.

"Because it can and will end some day. Everything has to come to an end, and when it does, we are going to be there. Now, help me back some food so we can get out of here."

I helped pack most of our food in the backpacks. My dad said that we had to split the food equally in each pack. I guess it will be helpful to have food for myself if we get split up. We also packed lots of water, blankets, a first aid kit, and anything else that we might need.

Once we were done, we each picked up a pack, grabbed our guns, and ran out the back door. "Dad, where are we gonna go?" I asked him. I realized now that that was a very stupid question for me to ask for there was no where for anyone including us to go.

"Anywhere but here. Now, we have to hurry come on," he replies pulling my arm gently.

"What about Blackjack and Storm. We can't leave them," I told him. I would never ever leave those dogs behind.

"Go back and get them but hurry," he said knowing i won't leave them behind.

I sprint into the house, get their leashes, and pull them outside. I look at my dad and say,"Let's go."


End file.
